


Memories

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Unbeta’d so all the mistakes are mine!A/N: I got inspired byTHIS SONGand I love the result. Hope you’re going to love it, too!





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> A/N: I got inspired by [THIS SONG](https://youtu.be/u20CKIQivUE/) and I love the result. Hope you’re going to love it, too!

Bathed in fire, he took the sword  
Shining blade reflected the flames  
Dark like the blood pumping through his veins

The Gates of Hell shook in place  
Enormous army getting ready for the fight  
Getting ready to strike, just in case

Blinding light flooded the whole Hell  
Screams of the demons filled the space  
Oh, it wasn’t light, it was angel grace

He pushed through the crowd  
Holding the sword in his grip tight  
And the demons dropped before him to the ground

The rustle of billions of feathers filled the air  
As they angels moved to the side  
Letting their leader pass, the Boy King’s worst nightmare

With a wave of his left hand  
The Boy King greeted his hated brother  
Swinging the blade placed in the other

Flaming green eyes stared at him back  
One move of the angel’s enormous wings  
Made the surface under the armies crack

The demons and angels moved away from the two  
It wasn’t their fight, the rest would come by  
After one of the brothers would have to kill the other or die

They struck together in a blink of an eye  
Like thunders colliding during the storm  
Gifts of nature, lighting up the dark sky

Exchanging strike after deadly strike  
They fought without holding back  
Freezing on spot when memories flooded their minds

Short moments, almost like snapshots  
The first time their hands together entwined  
The first time their lips touched instead of saying goodbye

The day they got to place they couldn’t get back from  
Their bodies pressed flush as they made love  
Breaking the boundaries they were sick of

Ground began shaking when the blade fell to the ground  
Slipping out of the grip of the chosen one  
And a loud clattering sound pierced through the void

The smile of the angel could light up the whole world  
His wings curled around the one he was made to hate  
Dean had to touch Sam, there was no way he would wait

And without a second thought  
The Boy King threw his arms around his brother  
Their lips colliding, they finally found one another


End file.
